This invention relates to a method of removing sulfur compounds, primarily sulfur dioxide, from flue gases produced by the combustion of sulfur-containing fuels, and, more particularly to such a method in which the flue gases are mixed with a calcined stone, such as lime, which reacts with and thus removes, sulfur dioxide from the flue gases.
The combustion of sulfur-containing fuels, such as coal, produces a flue gas laden with sulfur compounds which must be treated to remove the sulfur compounds before it is discharged to the atmosphere in order to satisfy air pollution requirements. In prior art techniques of this type, lime is normally injected into such a system in a slurry by a high velocity dispenser, or injection, device. The lime reacts with the sulfur compounds in the gases to form a dry material which can be collected, resulting in a gas relatively free of sulfur compounds which can be discharged to atmosphere. However, in such prior art techniques the lime particles, due to their relatively large size, are relatively inefficient in capturing the sulfur compounds from the flue gases.